Es parte de crecer
by Saelmore Quartz
Summary: Así que, todo lo que les quedaba, era verlo y ser felices junto a él por muy poco tiempo que tuvieran, porque el tiempo pasaba y no perdonaba a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, es parte de crecer.


**Es parte de crecer**

 **.**

 **.**

Timmy Turner despertó esa mañana, con los ojos rojos y la cabeza dándole vueltas, señal de que no estaba al cien para otro día laboral. Pero el no estarlo no quiere decir que podía no hacerlo. Se obligó a levantarse antes de que el sueño ganara la batalla que libraron por siete minutos, siendo tan cauteloso como podía para no despertar a su esposa. Se bañó, vistió, desayunó y despidió de su familia, cuando los niños se levantaron a desayunar.

Condujó cuarenta y tres minutos llenos de tráfico hasta la oficina donde laboró en una profesión, que medianamente le llenaba de alegría, durante diez horas. Salió sin prepararse mentalmente para el tráfico de regreso a casa y se desesperó cuando pasó doce minutos en el mismo lugar de la fila. Harto de esperar, se desvió al bar más próximo que divisó y se sentó en una solitaria mesa durante treinta minutos.

Pensamientos sobre lo difícil que era la vida adulta lo invadieron, deseando volver a su infancia, dónde todo era divertido gracias a la imaginación, donde sus padres se encargaban de los gastos y preocupaciones de la casa, mientras él sólo tenía que intentar sacar buenas notas y sobrevivir a su niñera. Tiempos borrosos en su memoria que añoraba de vuelta, pero sabía que el tiempo no regresaba. Tuvo que obligarse a dejar ir la idea antes de frustrarse más.

Su celular vibró, cuando lo sacó vio un mensaje de su vecina y le sonrió a la pantalla; terminó su cerveza y volvió al auto, añorando llegar a casa. Por suerte, el tráfico ya había disminuido y todo lo que quedaba eran los veinte minutos que le tomaría llegar a casa, cambiarse, saludar a su esposa e ir a la casa de al lado.

Cuando tocó la puerta principal, fue su vecino quien lo recibió.

–¡Timmy!– prontamente, Timmy se encontró estrujado entre los brazos de su amigo y sintió toda la tensión de la semana desaparecer.

–¡Cosmo!– Correspondió el abrazo con aquel tono que, desde que había entrado en la pubertad, no lograba llegar hasta que se reunía a cenar los sábados con sus viajeros vecinos: Cosmo y Wanda.

Ellos habían llegado al vecindario casi siete años atrás y desde entonces tomaron una buena y profunda amistad; más que con cualquier otro vecino o amigo que tuvo en su vida. Eran un par de personas poco comunes, que le hacían sentir como si tuviera diez años otra vez, y eso le sentaba de maravilla. Solían llegar los fines de semana, pues al parecer su trabajo no los dejaba estar desocupados hasta los sábados por la noche, ¡Incluso los domingos estaban ocupados!. Suelen jugar charadas, monopoly, entre otros juego, una y otra vez de ser necesario sin llegar a aburrirse, tenían platicas tan profundas como tontas con la misma seriedad; nunca había ideas tontas o demasiado "infantiles", era perfecto. Más de una vez intentó invitar a su esposa, Tootie, a unírseles, pero ya había aceptado que no parecía sentirse tan libre y cómoda como él. Era una amistad que sólo podía encajar para él.

La noche de comida y diversión terminó cerca de las tres cuarenta de la mañana, por suerte el domingo era su día libre y podría despertar tarde y salir con su familia. Se despidió tan efusivamente como siempre de ambos y volvió a su casa, listo para dormir como un bebé.

Apenas Cosmo y Wanda cerraron su puerta, comenzaron a llorar, como cada semana que veían a Timmy y que él podía verlos. Cuando Timmy cumplió los dieciséis fue momento de dejarlo ir, borrarle todo recuerdo de su magia y existencia, y sólo poder verlo desde las sombras, esperando tener la dicha de ser los padrinos de sus hijos. Por suerte Jorgen, quien parecía estar tan encariñado con el chico como ellos, les permitió mantener intacto el último deseo de su ahijado.

" _Deseo que nos volvamos a ver"_

Ahora, podían presentarse frente a su niño en forma humana un día a la semana; podían verlo y jugar con él como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, pero ahí radicaba el problema, el tiempo pasaba. Cada vez, su niño se hacía más viejo y ellos lo notaban. Detestaban tener prohibido impedirlo, pero si intentaban romper las reglas, jamás podrían volver a verlo de nuevo.

Así que, todo lo que les quedaba, era verlo y ser felices junto a él por muy poco tiempo que tuvieran, porque el tiempo pasaba y no perdonaba a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, es parte de crecer.

 **Mi primer fanfic de los padrinos magicos. Luego de ver el episodio del deseo secreto de Timmy tuve que escribirlo.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Hasta luego.**


End file.
